


& there is us

by zhusmear



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Background Relationships, Bullying, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Language, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Sirens, Tags May Change, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, tell me if i have to tag something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhusmear/pseuds/zhusmear
Summary: She stared at him, not understanding."You know, there's the norm society and all..", Chan started."And then... there's us".She sighed clearly uninterested "just sign the damn paper".-It's a story of how We became Us.When one of Chan's regular night outs ends up in some cutie's lap he feels like his luck had finally turned.Their lives are a mess, a tangled mess of strings attached to each other.Of course... they didn't know that.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Choi Beomgyu & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	1. loneliness seeps through

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This is my first fic ever in ao3 so bear with me.  
> I hope this will be a good read for you!  
> please comment and let me know what you thought.  
> Also English isn't my first language so please feel free to kindly correct me.
> 
> Additional warnings will be listed in the notes if needed.  
> Please be safe and read at your own risk.

The university wifi was so damn slow.

If the laptop wasn't his, it would've met a very cruel ending. Seriously, how hard was it to get working wifi?

Even his coffee was starting to get cold, well at least it had spare energy if not taste.

Everything was bothering Chan today, it seemed. He felt like a battery that was almost running out but still tried its hardest to work.

It was calm in the hall, which was rare but appreciated when exams were near. Everyone was studying hard and trying to get good grades on their last-minute assignments.

Chan wasn't an exception. All the late nights were taking a toll on him but he was _so_ close to finishing, that sleep didn't even seem like an important thing.

It was so quiet, almost _too_ quiet, Chan notes and raised his eyes from the still loading screen. Even if it was exam season this was uncommon.

" _Did someone die?_ " was his first thought.

He looked around at the other students to see their reactions but apparently, nobody else had noticed because no one else had looked up or even taken an earphone out.

He shrugged, maybe it was nothing and started typing on his finally loaded page.

He still kept listening in on what was happening though, an instinct told him something was gonna happen and he trusted it.

And It didn't take long for something to happen.

Someone was running loudly to... him? Why was-. Before he could finish a thought or identify who the hell it was, he had been jumped on and almost spilled his coffee from the force of it.

"Channiee!", a very familiar voice squealed to his neck. Their scent had finally registered in Chan's brain and he let his body relax.

"Bammie, why are you running in the halls? It's the first-". Bambam leaned back and shushed him with a palm and an eye roll, " _relax_ you're getting so old, I was just in a hurry".

"When did following rules become being old?".

Bambam ignored him in favor of continuing with his excited "Guess what just happened!" and Chan had to admit he was curious at what he had managed to do this time, so he let him continue.

"Yugyeom said yes just now! We got the _whole_ hall stare at us while I asked him".

So that explains why all the noise disappeared.

"I'm not sure I follow... what exactly did you ask him?", If this was once again about his mischiefs he would surely have to say goodbye to any kind of sleep.

Bam softly hits him on the shoulder and scolds him, "don't worry it doesn't have anything to do with your blood pressure levels".

"It better not"

"Anyway, as you have obviously forgotten, I asked him to form a pack with Jackson and me".

"Can you believe no one congr-", Chan tunes him out as he tries to get his head back in order.

He did _what_ now? Why did his heart hurt suddenly?

The other werewolf obviously doesn't register anything in Chan since he keeps talking about the incident and complains about others.

He's still sitting in Chan's lap but is so focused on his own world that everything around him goes unnoticed. 

Chan wants to cry. Just straight up sob.

It doesn't matter that he's in the university right now supposed to study or that he's expected to be happy for his friend. Instead of any of that, he feels _sad._

His heart hurts and he's finally brought aware of how tired he is.

He always expected Bambam to get his shit together someday and ask them but in _his_ head, he was a part of that and this finally showed that he never was.

That everything was just in his head. 

When Chan finally gets some of himself back in one piece, he looks at the other.

His eyes are straight-up glimmering with love and it reminds Chan of their own little pup eyes filled with curiosity back in the day.

So he makes a choice, a hard one but he promises he'll never break it. He's going to be happy for him, he'll guard this precious glimmer with his life. 

No one is allowed to take the glimmer away.

He gathers up the words and musters the lump in his throat away and smiles, "congratulations Bammie". 

Bambam hugs him tightly and nearly tips the both of them over but Chan hugs him back just as tightly. Thankfully Chan's coffee was safely put away on the table.

They stay like that for a while, ignoring all the curious glances they receive. Neither of them comments on the soft atmosphere when they pull away. 

Just to lighten up the mood, Chan decides to tease him just a little. "How'd you get him to even say yes? Does he know about Jackson?".

Bambam, offended, exclaims "we aren't _that_ bad!".

"Are you sure? Because the last time I checked you two broke my table in half _on accident_ , you still owe me for that by the way"

"It isn't my fault hyung couldn't land properly!".

Chan just shakes his head and shoos him away because he has to study. 

-

" _Chul, you don't understand_ ". Chan's deep sigh could be heard from anywhere in his apartment.

" _I can't afford a trip to Australia right now, I have to work and study_ ". 

He stood in the middle of the kitchen with a phone to his ear, exasperated beyond belief because his sister was just not getting it.

Why was it so hard to understand that not everyone can take a quick trip to Australia every time it was near full moon because It for sure wasn't cheap.

Of course, why would Chul get it, she was so successful with her company and all and could fly between the seas so easily and didn't seem to have befriended anyone like him that couldn't.

Of course, she wouldn't get it. 

" _Please don't ask mom, she can't spend all of that money on me, please understand..._ "

He prayed she didn't hear his voice waver or register the telltale signs of his tears.

It wasn't the time to cry, it was the time to be stern and stick with his decision.

His account would thank him, he kept repeating like a mantra to not give up just because he missed home so much that it hurt. 

Chul was just as stubborn as his dad had once described their family. Stubborn as stone. 

_"She pays half of my rent after my roommate left, that's why"_

Her persuasion just doesn't seem to have an end to it.

When she almost drags a years-old promise at him, Chan has to interrupt

" _Don't bring that up, I know what I'm doing and I promise I'll come next full moon when I have enough money, okay?_ ".

His earlier stern voice is nothing but a soft whisper now.

Nothing happens for a while, neither speak. All Chan hears is an unhappy sigh at the end of the line and someone saying something to her in Korean.

When she does finally speak, it's a lot softer than before.

If Chan guessed correctly, the person that spoke Korean was their mom and she had said something in the lines of "leave him alone" and he feels grateful. 

All of the fight is already drained out of him.

Chul says that she's sorry and that she just _misses_ him a lot and Chan wants to so badly to tell her she misses her too

but it doesn't come out. 

Instead, he says, "Love you all... I'm sorry I'm not there on Wednesday but keep me updated? Tell Bom and Byeol I said hi and our parents too".

Then he hurriedly hangs up. 

The bite of loneliness stings his soul and the moment he puts the phone down on the table, it bites harder.

It's too quiet in here. 

Was it always this quiet?

The fact that no one is there to hold him when he silently cries makes him cry harder.

A soft sob passes his lips that wakes him up. He needs to get out of here before the black cloud swallows him whole, so he selects Bambam's number and calls. 

He needs a quick fix and a night out with his friends wouldn't hurt, right?

And screw the world, he was going to do exactly that.


	2. off into the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> A brief mention of almost throwing up.  
> No actual throwing up, though.

Sure he lost Jackson and Bambam somewhere in the club but he could handle himself just fine. There was nothing better than to just sit back and watch all of the creatures go crazy around you.

He would be just fine. He'll see them eventually.

Chan was pretty sure they just left because Jackson got antsy and needed to make conversations with everyone. How the hell did he even manage to do that anyway? 

And though they had promised each other that they wouldn't leave without at least a text, that couldn't be trusted.

Chan had learned that the hard way last time because _neither_ of them had ever texted him that they left and he had stayed there locked in his seat till 3 am when the club closed. 

It wasn't even a big club or anything! They just somehow _always_ managed to fit in the crowd. 

Chan will just sit near the bar and order more and more drinks the whole night and _maybe_ the two werewolves will eventually come out and they'll go home.

They hadn't done that since... well ever.

He has to have trust in them and god does he try but once the horror scenarios plant themselves in his thoughts, they are damn hard to chase away.

"Why do they all have to drink all of their remaining brain cells away whenever we hang out", Chan thinks and winces as he downs another drink. Probably a drink named Cat's tongue judging by the texture. 

His attention shifts away from his thoughts when he notices someone stumbling through the crowd.

They plant themselves heavily next to him and the smell of an intoxicated ghoul makes Chan nearly puke right then and there. He holds it in though because that would be rude.

When he notices they're staring at him, he shifts his gaze elsewhere. 

The crowd is going wild now.

A dance circle had formed in the middle of the dance floor but there are still no signs of his friends but there are two familiar faces in the middle of the crowd.

Lisa and Jongin. The mermaid and the vampire had definitely taken their day-offs for a hangover. 

When new people come into the club and bring fresh air, he really notices how much the club stinks. So Chan decides he needs fresh air now before he passes out. 

He's halfway to the door when he catches a peak of Bambam's white hair in the crowd, at least he thinks it was Bambam's and he decides to dive into the crowd in hopes of being right.

As it turns out, it's not that easy.

The white hair disappears as soon as he sees it and leaves no traces. He thanks Luna regardless.

It would've been hell to look for Bambam if he hadn't jinxed his hair because everyone in here had colorful hair. 

Why was he looking for him in the first place?

Chan decides to give up after a while of his fruitless struggling. Into the bargain, he was feeling really sick now. He stumbles his way back to the door and out. 

The fresh air hits his face like a truck, except this feels euphoric. Obviously excluding the puke making its way up to his throat.

He struggles to keep it down but somehow succeeds. 

His head and legs feel heavy, like rocks hanging onto a noodle. In fact, Chan himself feels like a noodle. A noodle of rice, he decides. 

"Hey man, you alright there?", someone asks from his left. 

"No, not really"

Someone silently offers their support as Chan struggles to stand up from where he had, without intention, fallen. 

When Chan feels a little better, he looks up at whoever is supporting him. "Jackie, where'd you been, been looking for you!".

"Here and there, not really anywhere". Jackson grins. "But I see you've been somewhere". Chan stares at him like he can't tell if he has two heads or not "what do you mean?"

Jackson picks something from his head and it turns out to be a bright pink bra and Chan blushes so hard, he thinks he could be easily mistaken for the bra. 

Even tipsy Chan can tell Jackson's drunk even if the werewolf tries his hardest to not seem so. He's struggling to keep Chan up and ends up needing support from Chan instead.

Now that Chan isn't seconds away from puking, he registers the other person there.

He's a fine-looking guy with glasses and to Chan, he seems a little older than either of them so he decides to ask, "Are you a hyung?".

The guy gives a surprised glance at Jackson, "If you're the same age as Jackson, then no".

"So you are a hyung, hello hyungie! I'm Chan, who are you?"

The other's face becomes stern when he addresses Jackson, who's now happily clinging to Chan's back, "Is he old enough to drink?". 

Jackson lets go of him, a little offended, "I wouldn't let an underage drink, won't you trust me at least that much Youngie". 

"He's just barely legal but still legal".

The other guy exhales but smiles at him "Of course I trust you, I just... I was just worried" and now he turns to finally greet Chan.

"I'm Jinyoung".

This seems like his cue to get back inside and he tells the both of them as much before disappearing through the door, leaving them to do whatever they were up to.

The hickey wasn't all that concealed anyway.

When Chan's back at the bar with a bottle of Soju he catches a scent. Usually, he wouldn't pay attention to the new smells when they enter but this time his brain decides it's important.

It's nice and probably the only clear scent in the whole club. It reminds him of cinnamon and apples 

He turns around to scan the room in hopes of finding the person with no luck, again. As he keeps looking for it, it blends among all the other scents that even he can't tell apart. 

Chan huffs, clearly annoyed. 

Sure he could go and find it by himself if he went to the crowd but... Chan has never been a person who found it too enjoyable when being around random people, so he sticks by the bar.

Maybe the sweet stranger will find him later.

-

In no time he's looking for Bambam like earlier. This time he doesn't even catch a strand of hair. But he's a stubborn puppy and continues his search. 

The drowsiness he left outside with Jackson and Jinyoung is back again, this time even heavier.

Chan's lonely and so bored that he can't even hold a conversation with the boring vampire bartender anymore.

The booze has been drunk, the conversations have been spoken, he wants to go home _so_ badly but unlike his friends, he wants them to know where he is. 

The desire to cling to his age mate is strong. If only he'd find the stupid boy!

He's subconsciously switching to English and back without even noticing when he calls for Bambam in the crowd. 

Even drunk him knows that Jackson's long gone, so he doesn't even try to find him inside. He's a man on a mission: find Bambam. 

Someone passes by him and he recognizes the scent. 

It's a bit different than before but similar, which doesn't make any sense because scents don't just _change_.

He's just about to tap the person's shoulder but another familiar thing enters his slightly fuzzy gaze.

It's Bambam's white hair.

He forgets the other person quickly and rushes towards him. 

He's a bit far though.

So Chan takes long strides towards him, just barely not crashing onto anyone else on his way.

When he does get there, he wants to bleach his eyes. 

Bambam and Yugyeom were making out, disgustingly so. 

Was it obvious it was going to happen? Yes.

Did he want it to happen? No.

They weren't even paying attention to anything else but each other. In fact that they've almost fallen 5 times in a very short time. 

They looked like they had had a few too many, like him, and probably only minutes away from passing out but Chan hadn't seen either of them this happy.

Like ever.

And that fact ached deeply.

Chan has to get out of here and fast. If anyone sees him just staring at them, they're gonna think he's a fucking creep.

He feels like one but no one else has to know that. 

Suddenly he felt soberer than he was just moments before. Everyone else would probably disagree with him but fuck those.

Chan tries to make his way out, very clumsily might he add, of the club. He needs to get out.

Out. Out. 

Who cares if the police might arrest him. Just out. 

He doesn't care what might happen or where he's going and against his sober self, doesn't text his friends as he promised.

Before he opens the door out, he grabs a Soju bottle somewhere and almost slams the door open.

_"Take the wheel, Luna"_

It's the last thing he says before he's off to stumble in the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd  
> let me know ur thoughts


	3. how does one own the galaxy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy dialogue ahead.  
> Mention of blood.

The next time Chan became aware of himself again he was... somewhere?

It for sure looked familiar but at the same time, it didn't. 

The tall buildings looked familiar but of course, they could be found anywhere. But the road signs looked like they were in Korean, thankfully. So he hadn't crossed any borders. 

He was lying on his right side next to a travelers' road and Chan felt so out of his body. Nothing made any sense and his brain felt like cotton candy.

He tried to stand up but a searing pain shoot up his left shoulder and was unable to proceed. 

How the hell did he manage to cause this again?

His body was freezing and rigid from the cold ground.

The temptation to just never move again was so strongly present in his mind that Chan didn't even notice a person crouching in front of him. 

They called for him, at least that's all Chan really registered before he forcefully shut his eyes.

"A few minutes longer, please", he pleaded. Just a few minutes more before dealing with whatever his life choices threw at him this time. 

Well, someone wasn't having his shit apparently because Chan was violently shaken awake again.

 _"Fuck off"_ , he protested in English. 

The other let out a noticeable breath of relief. "O _h thank Luna! They speak English!",_ they cheered. 

What in the absolute-

" _You know..."_ , Chan started in his slurred voice, " _usually you... help the-_ ".

That sent the other in a frantic storm of questions about his health that woke up that painful throbbing in his skull.

" _Shhh..._ "

_"Sorry!"_

" _I said,_ _shhh"_ , Chan grumbled. _"Just...please help me up"_. 

Somewhere during their -one-sided- conversation, Chan had finally decided that hiding wasn't an option and cracked his eyes open. 

The sun shone too brightly, the pavement was too hard and _everything_ was too loud. Why was living an option anyway?

The boy stayed silent when he helped Chan up but the concern could be felt in his careful touches and the searches of any discomfort. 

He was also very beautiful.

Like a pink rose in a garden of black flowers, sun shining on a better day and he carried the whole galaxy on his face. 

A masterpiece of creation.

 _"What?"_.

"N-nothing". Chan averted his gaze.

He suddenly became too aware of the boy's hands lingering on his back but didn't force them off. 

And the awkward silence returned between them.

His throbbing headache also.

The other seemed to remember that he was helping an injured person since he hastily started scanning Chan for any injuries. 

" _I should probably get some medical help.._.", he spoke softly when he noticed Chan's left arm.

But if Chan had any say in that, that was _not_ going to happen. So he grabbed the starry freckled boy by his forearm and as firmly as he could -not that firmly- said:

_"No, I don't need it"._

_"But you're bleeding!"_

_"So?_ "

_"There's a glass bottle stuck there, mate, you need a professional"_

_" Never felt better"_

He could handle himself just fine and a simple glass bottle wasn't going to change his attitude.

Why was even a boy like this taking care of Chan? He would like to know. Hell, they didn't even know each others' names!

As if he had read his mind he introduced himself softly, just like the whole person.

"My name is Lee Felix, and you said it out loud..."

"Shit"

Chan scanned himself this time and boy was he about to throw up. His whole left arm was soaked in blood, even the ground under him looked like a murder scene.

Felix gestured towards it. "What do you say about going to a hospital? I think the doctors would love that"

"...fine, whatever"

  


-

  


During their trip to the nearest Hybrids Hospital, Felix took care of Chan. When the werewolf was about to fall asleep, he woke him.

The flight wasn't as long as it could've been.

And there was a thing Chan realized about his companion. He was a fairy.

It should've been obvious from the glimmer around him, which by the way apparently was fairy dust.

Oh Luna he was oblivious.

Felix stayed by him the whole time. Even when he was whining and being absolutely no help to the staff while being examined and healed by a gentle female witch.

His presence was comforting, Chan came to realize.

Chan didn't know anything about the boy other than that he was a fairy named Felix with starry freckles but he'd love to keep him around.

 _You're just lonely, he'll leave once his duty's over,_ his brain reminded. 

But surprisingly, he didn't.

Felix listened to the doctor's orders, took him home, made him dinner

and _didn't_ complain.

He even _stayed_ after all that.

Thinking about it now, maybe he should've been more cautious about bringing a total stranger home.

Oh well.

What's done is done but at least he wasn't murdered so maybe it paid off in the long run.

_"What do you wanna watch?"_

_"Hotel Del Luna!"_

_"...okay then"_

Chan settled on the small couch on his right side with his head in Felix's lap like a puppy. Felix didn't comment and just silently combed his fingers through his hair while the drama played.

Time went by just like that. Neither of them did anything other than a few laughs and commented on some parts.

_"Felix?"_

The fairy hummed. He was half asleep but his fingers had never stopped.

 _"Why'd you take care of me?"_ , Chan asked softly and moved so he could see his reaction but Felix was already looking down at him.

Chan got distracted by how his dark eyes sparkled like the stars in the dark living room so he almost didn't notice he was being answered to.

How did he have the whole galaxy within his reach was a mystery for another day. 

" _I don't know..._ ". While Felix thought it over for a moment more, he also, unfortunately, stopped his fingers. _"You were hurt and looked like you really needed someone, you didn't even have an emergency contact"_

Was it that obvious?

Apparently, all it needed for everyone to see his secret was a moment of unconsciousness.

His expression must have given his thoughts away because Felix was quickly reassuring him that he wasn't a lost cause.

That's how it felt anyway.

A beat of silence followed and they concentrated on the screen again. Poor Chansung was running away from the blind ghost with his damned suitcase.

Chan missed the gentle caressing so he subtly leaned his head against Felix's hand, silently asking for it. Which was of course granted to him. 

He was halfway drifting onto dreamland when Felix spoke up again.

_"It's almost full moon"_

Chan hummed. It was longing and soft but before Felix could say anything else he had fallen asleep. 

He had fallen asleep in the lap of a fairy that held the whole galaxy and with a promise that maybe he wasn't going to be lonely anymore.

The episode was ending and the only light in the apartment was the TV's dimmed glow. 

Felix didn't want to wake the werewolf, so he gently used his magic to float him into bed. Before leaving into the night, he left his number on the nightstand.

His night wasn't close to being done yet.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, I'd love to hear your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for entertainment purposes only and isn't beta'd.


End file.
